CYSClan Raid
Moons ago, CYSClan attacked SkyClan's camp. I'm sure most of you can remember this event. Blossompaw might remember best. How it Happened It was a normal day in SkyClan. An apprentice ceremony was going to be held. Little did the SkyClan cats now, that Derpstar, the leader of CYSClan was on their territory...Little Hawkkit was the first one to notice. She heard beeping and buzzing. Wondering where it came from, she told Tinykit she needed to use the dirtplace. She rushed in to the bushes and saw Derpstar, along with Pikachutail, warrior. "OH MY STARCLAN!" she shouted seeing Pikachutail. "IT'S A TWOLEGCAT!" Pikachutail panicked hearing a voice. She took out her gun, sighed and put it away. "Just a kit," she meowed. Hawkkit stared wide eyed at the cat, then ran back through the bushes. "Tinykit! Tinykit!" she mewed excitedly as she approached the young tom. "Come look at what I found!" she giggled waving her tail towards the bushes. Before he could respond Hawkkit turned around and stalked back to the bushes. "Hey guys!" Flamefury yowls, appearing out of nowhere. "What'cha doing? You didn't think you could go anywhere without me spying on you, did y-" She stopped when she saw Hawkkit. I can't believe Derpstar and Pikachutail are mouse-brained enough to go alone onto another clan's territory! Well, Pikachutail's not so mouse-brained...At least there's another clan to raid.. Hopefully, this klan might be better than the last one. Flamefury looked around. A lone kit. That's strange. "Intruder!" the kit yowled playfully, rushing Flamefury to the ground and pinning her. "Cherrystar!!!" she yowled so loud the whole clan would hear. "Get off me, kit!!" Flamefury snarled and rolled over, now pinning Hawkkit down. Anger blazed in Flamefury's eyes. Known from her short temper, she acquired the name 'fury'. She bared her teeth at the kit. "What should we do with this kit?" Flamefury growled. Derpstar pulled out his AK-47s. "Hold on, niggas," he snapped. "If you think that you're going to beat human weaponry, you're as stupid as a leaf. First order of business!" Derpstar shouted out, raising his guns. He waved the dual wield AK-47s around, just in case a SkyClan cat decided to attack him and Pikachutail. "CYSClan needs some young'uns." The black-and-rainbow tom looked around, a smirk on his wolfish facial complexion. "Our medicine cat, Firetits, has recently died. He wanted a little she-cat kit, to bring life and blood to CYSClan." Derpstar sighed. "I plan on serving him well." He raised his guns higher. "We demand a she-cat kit to journey with us!" Recently arrived Tigerkit and Leopardkit snarled in defiance. Lionkit, not wanting his sisters to be taken, shoved his brother in front of them. "Does it have to be a she-kit?" "Thanks a lot, you stupid furball," Tinykit hissed through gritted teeth. Snowflower lashed her tail in annoyance. "SkyClan doesn't need to take orders from you, you know. We can keep our she-kits and she-cat." Blizzardkit's blind blue eyes were emotionless. Frostpaw was looking frustrated, confused, but above all, scared. Sunheart had a deep growl in his throat. Derpstar approached Snowflower and placed the barrel of his gun next to her muzzle. "You object," he began, "and you'll find your muzzle floating in the air, all bloody." He chuckled. "The human weapons are my favorite..." He looked at the kits and smiled. "Yes, a she-kit," he replied. "It was Firetits's wish." Snowflower growled and pushed the gun away. "How could you possibly think you could take a she-kit like they are prey?" "Kits are not prey!" Derpstar shouted, filled with rage. "Do you think we are heartless?" He sighed and sliced heavily at Snowflower, hoping to make a deep, permanent scar. Snowflower felt blood run down her fur. She turned around, her eyes full of rage. She lashed out at Derpstar, aiming for the eyes. Sunheart jumped in to defend his mate and aimed at Derpstar's back. Coldkit joined them and knocked the guns on the floor. Flamefury rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Why is there always fighting wherever I go? Oh, well." She leapt at Snowflower. I may not like Derpstar very much, but he's one of the most decent cats in CYSClan. Pikachutail leapt in, defending Derpstar and Snowflower. "Look, fighting won't help. Besides, we can take a kit from that other clan nearby." Coldkit stood next to Snowflower, staring at the cats. Instead of being angry, he was confused. "Other clan?" Then it hit him. "BloodClan! "Flamefury backed away from Snowflower. "Fine. Just so you know, my claws were sheathed." "Aw hell no!" Derpstar kicked Sunheart in the muzzle and turned around. He was blinded, but he could spot out either cat. "Playtime's over, muthafuckas." Coldkit snarled. "Hey hey hey! I don't know who you cats are but, this is no hoarding station." Sandstream walked over, standing next to Sunheart. Derpstar raised his gun. "Take one step closer, and I'll whoop your SissyClan ass." Dragonbreath, another CYSClan warrior, stomped from the undergrowth. "WHATS GOING ON?" "We got some raid goin' on, Dragonbreath my nigga!" Derpstar shouted victoriously."WOOOO!" Dragonbreath bellowed as he jumped down and landed on Sunheart. Sunheart threw him off. "No, just no." "No?" Dragonbreath grinned. "Why not?" Sunheart's answer was cut short by a loud screech as Cherrystar suddenly dropped out of a nearby tree, and landed on Flamefury. Derpstar pried Cherrystar off of Flamefury and pinned her to a tree. He placed his AK-47's muzzle on her right cheek. "You touch Flamefury?" he asked, fur pricked with rage. "ANSWER ME!" "WHO IN STARCLAN ARE YOU?" Cherrystar screeched. "I'm Derpstar, the leader of CYSClan, and the pwner of this joint!" Derpstar glared. "Now you hand over a she-kit, or I'll shoot out every single life you've got!" "Never!" Coldkit yowled at Derpstar. Derpstar laughed as he tripped the kit over. "Learn to fight, homeboy! Follow the weed truck!" "H- How did you know?" Cherrystar stammered. How did he know that I'm leader? Great StarClan, these cats are worse than Bloodclan... "I've got Illuminati eyes everywhere," Derpstar chuckled. His gaze became sturdy as he popped a joint in his mouth. Fumes burst around him. "Now hand over a she-kit. Your choice." Dragonbreath was in the pouncing position, his tail flicking back and forth."Why? Does it have to be a kit?" Cherrstar asked. "I'm just gonna serve the wish of my now-dead medicine cat, Firetits. He wanted a she-kit in CYSClan. So....hand her over." Derpstar answered with a demanding voice. "Er.. what if I said that we.. don't have any?" "Then I guess someone'll need to come out of your ranks...." Derpstar raised his guns and looked around. "Any takers? Suicide thinkers, maybe?" Blossompaw bristled with anger. "Just get out! You don't boss us around!" Derpstar immediately shot Blossompaw in her leg. "Let's roll, CYSClan!" he meowed as he went into the truck. Bullets were new to cats, so it was very difficult to heal. Sandstream, the medicine cat, raced over to Blossompaw. "Are you okay?" She looked at the spot where Derpstar shot her. Trivia * Derpstar shot Blossompaw in the leg, causing her injury. * Hawkkit's words:"OH MY STARCLAN! IT'S A TWOLEG CAT" are said, since Pikachutail was walking only on her back paws. * A second raid occured a few moons later, but the CYSClanners fought against the Dark Forest. Category:History